Intervened
by 11makeawish11
Summary: What will happen when Wally dumps Artemis out of the blue? How will she- and the team- take it? T to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: So here we go! I got this idea out of the blue and decided to run with it! Hope you like it! Favorites and reviews are always appreciated! :D_

_I do NOT own young justice._

**Chapter 1**

The call came out of nowhere.

It was a week after their third anniversary together, and Artemis was sitting in their house alone, aimlessly flipping through the channels on the TV while waiting for Wally to come home.

They had plans to get dinner with The Team- something they hadn't done since they retired a few months ago.

She had just changed the channel on a commercial trying to sell therapeutic underwear when her phone rang. One glance at the screen told her that it was Wally.

"Hello?"

_"Hi. It's Wally. I don't want to see you anymore."_

At first, she thought it was a joke.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Wall-Man. When will you be home? Don't forget we have dinner with The Team."

_ "I'm not kidding. And I can't make it to the dinner. I have other plans."_

Artemis rolled her eyes, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see.

"Whatever, Wally, just be home soon, okay?"

_"I'm not coming home. I told you, I don't want to see you anymore."_

There was something in his voice that told Artemis something was wrong.

"Wait… Wally are you serious?"

_ "Yes."_

He emphasized the word and Artemis felt her stomach turn to ice.

"You're breaking up with me… over the phone?!"

Her voice cracked and she hated herself for it.

_ "Yes. You can keep my stuff. I have to go now."_

The line went dead and Artemis felt the ice in her stomach through her veins to every inch of her body.

Her phone fell from her fingers and hit the ground with a dull thud.

That didn't just happen.

It had to be Wally's idea of a dumb joke- it had to be!... But something told her it wasn't.

Ignoring the pain in her heart and the ice in her veins, Artemis stood up and numbly started to get ready for dinner.

If there was anyone who could make her feel better, it was the team.

***~*11*11*~***

An hour later, Artemis was trudging through the snow piled in front of Zatanna's house.

They had plans to carpool together and Artemis had arrived early to tell her the news.

Zatanna opened the doorway wearing a bathrobe and towel on her head.

"Oh. You're early. I was just-"

"Wally broke up with me."

The words were out of her mouth before she had given her lips permission to move.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Artemis blushed and looked at her feet, absently kicking at a chunk of ice.

"Wally… he called and-"

"Wait. He dumped you over the _phone_?!"

Artemis nodded, her blush deepening.

Before she realized what was happening, Zatanna had wrapped her into her arms, and Artemis' face was pressed against her shoulder.

Moisture collected at the corner of her eyes and she wiped at them impatiently.

A few moments later, they broke apart and Zatanna ushered her inside.

Artemis sat on a plush armchair while Zatanna surveyed her from the adjacent sofa.

"So what happened? Did you two have an argument?"

Artemis shook her head, pressing her fingertips to her temples.

"No! Everything was fine. Last night, fine. This morning, fine… he went to the grocery store to pick up a few things and I guess he called me from there."

Her voice was small and that scared her.

Artemis Crock didn't get sad.

Her father had taught her that tears represented weakness and only weak people cried.

Speaking with a new false bravado, Artemis cleared her throat.

"But whatever… Where are we going for dinner?"

Zatanna only blinked.

"Artemis… I…"

Artemis forced a smile that she was sure looked more like a grimace.

"I'm fine. Really."

Zatanna bit her lip, clearly unconvinced.

"Well… we were going to go to this new restaurant in Gotham- Dick told me about it…. But we can stay in, instead?"

She smiled but Artemis shook her head.

"No I want to go out."

Zatanna bit her lip again but stayed silent.

After a few moments she cleared her throat.

"I'm going to get dressed. The rest of the team should be here soon."

Artemis nodded and watched her pad down the hallway.

When the door swung shut she wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees, biting her lip.

"Don't cry," she whispered to herself, over and over.

For some reason, telling Zatanna about the breakup had made it feel more real than the breakup itself.

Artemis felt something warm sliding down her chin, and thought for a moment she had unknowingly succumbed to tears, until she realized she had bit so hard on her lip that it was bleeding.

Wiping her chin with the back of her palm, she heard Zatanna's door re-open and the magician emerged wearing a deep purple dress.

Artemis glanced down at her jeans and sweatshirt attire.

"I think I'm underdressed."

Zatanna examined her briefly before snapping her fingers.

"Ekam reh elbatneserp!"

Instantly, Artemis felt a tingling all over her body, and glanced down to see her clothes transforming into a green sequined dress.

Zatanna grinned proudly.

"There!"

Her eyebrows suddenly furrowed together and her grin was replaced with a frown.

"What's that on your chin…"

Artemis turned her head self-consciously but Zatanna cupped her face with her hands.

Seeing the cut in her lip, she sighed.

"Oh, Artemis… laeh reh pil."

For a second her lip was on fire, then it cooled and Artemis touched it gently with her fingertips.

Completely healed.

"Thanks," Artemis said dryly.

"Don't mention it."

Zatanna looked like she wanted to say more, but was cut off by the doorbell.

She snapped her fingers again and the door swung open.

Dick stood in the threshold, his finger hovering the doorbell, about to ring it again, while Kaldur hung behind him wearing a mittens and hick scarf to cover his neck. Lifting her chin, Artemis could just make out the top of Megan and Conner's head behind them.

"Hey!" Dick said, lowering his hand and putting it in his coat pocket.

They all stepped inside and the door shut behind them.

Kaldur peeled off his mittens and scarf, Conner brushed some snow from Megan's hair, and Dick bent down to untie his shoes but paused and looked up, frowning.

"Wait, where's Wally?"

It seemed that all the air in the room seemed to solidify at his question.

Suddenly, Artemis became aware of everyone's eyes on her and she took a step backwards.

"I'll be right back… bathroom."

After she had barricaded herself in Zatanna's lilac-colored bathroom, she sat on the toilet and buried her face in her palms.

_What was happening to her?_

She never lost control of her emotions like this!

On the other side of the door, she heard the sound of people talking softly, and she suspected Zatanna was telling them what had happened.

Good.

She wasn't sure if she could bear to tell it again.

A while later, after the whispering had subsided, Artemis reemerged wearing a forced smile.

The Team returned it, all too knowingly.

"Artemis!"

Megan sprang forward, throwing her arms around Artemis and pulling her close.

Artemis patted her back awkwardly.

"Hi, M'Gann."

She leaned back and bit her lip.

"How are you?"

Artemis disentangled herself.

"I'm fine."

Her voice was cold and she saw Megan winced before Zatanna stepped between them.

"Are we ready to go?"

Everyone murmured their responses and followed Zatanna out the door.

***~*11*11*~***

The restaurant was crowded.

Almost every table was taken- if it hadn't been for their reservations they would have been waiting in a two hour line.

After they had been seated, Artemis buried herself behind her menu.

She wasn't in the mood for small talk.

Kaldur was talking about his most recent trip to Atlantis.

He had spent some time with Garth, who was still deeply grieving.

Artemis bit her lip.

Would it take her that long to get over Wally?

With sudden force, she slammed her menu back down on the table and everyone stopped talking but she didn't notice.

She was already over Wally.

She didn't care about him.

She was a Crock.

It was then that she noticed everyone staring at her and she flushed.

"I… I know what I'm ordering."

Megan smiled timidly and tried to direct everyone's attention elsewhere.

"So what were you saying Kaldur?"

"What? Oh… yes…"

Everyone turned their heads to look at him again- everyone except Dick, Artemis noticed.

"Well Garth said he was considering re-joining the team. I'm very pleased, it will be nice to have him back."

The rest of the team nodded their heads, but Artemis was suddenly five months away, five months in the past, back in September…

_The mental link was suddenly filled with earsplitting noises that Artemis couldn't make out._

_ She grabbed the sides of her head and dropped to her knees._

_ Tula- blood- images flashed on the link and Artemis suddenly understood._

_ Aquagirl was hurt._

_ Abandoning the bow and the squad of guards she had just been fighting, Artemis sprinted to the coordinates Aqualad was yelling on the link._

_ When she got there she stopped dead in her tracks._

_ Tula was lying spread-eagle on the floor, her bluish-green blood surrounding her in an opaque puddle._

_ Aqualad was kneeling on the floor, her head in his lap, but she wasn't moving._

_ Someone rushed past her and suddenly M'Gann was there- her eyes glowing green, her palm on Tula's forehead._

_ "Kaldur… I don't… Her mind isn't… She's gone."_

_ Garth burst into the room, his eyes immediately landing on Tula and he let out a dry sob._

_ A second later he was laying over her body, sobbing._

_ Artemis watched, paralyzed, until there was a burst of wind, and someone engulfed her in their arms._

_ Wally._

_ He was shaking._

_ Artemis wrapped her arms around him, trying to find comforting words, but her mind was filled with images of Tula's body, the blood surrounding her, Garth sobbing…_

_ "Artemis, babe, it's okay… you're okay."_

_ It was then that she realized _she _was the one shaking, not Wally._

_ She leaned back and he cradled her head between his hands._

_ "I thought… the green…"_

_ Artemis understood._

_ He had mistaken Tula's green blood for her uniform._

_ He had thought it was her, dead on the floor._

_ She wrapped herself in his arms again, and they stayed like that until after the bioship arrived, and after they carried Tula's body inside…_

"Artemis!"

She jerked her head up and reality came rushing back to her.

She wasn't on a mission, Tula didn't just die, and she wasn't safe in Wally's arms.

She was at a restaurant, Tula had been dead for months, and Wally was…

She abruptly stood up.

"I have to go."

Megan frowned.

"But we haven't even-"

"I know, and I'm sorry… but I really need to leave. Thanks for everything, I hope I'll see you all again soon."

With a fleeting smile she dashed from the restaurant, wishing that she was still five months in the past, watching a friend cry over his dead girlfriend, while she was safe and warm in Wally's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows! I do not own young justice._

**Chapter 2**

When Artemis got home a while later she collapsed on her bed, only to spring up instantly when she inhaled the sheets and found them to be rich with Wally's smell.

Driven by a sudden anguish, she ripped them from the mattress and threw them across the room.

Gripping her hair, she stormed out of the room, her eyes falling on a picture of her and Wally.

With a dry sob, she ripped it from the wall and hurled it down the hallway.

Feeling a dark satisfaction in the way the glass shattered around their smiling faces, Artemis stormed through the house, destroying all the photographs she could get her hands on- all the while not sheading a single tear.

When her rampage was done, and the sudden anger that had ignited inside her had faded just as quickly as it had come, Artemis fell to the floor, gripping her head between her hands.

She couldn't remember ever being this miserable. Not when her mother went to jail, or when Jade left, or…

Lost in thought, Artemis didn't hear the knocks on her door, or the impending footsteps until the perpetrator cleared his throat from a few feet away.

Her head jerked up and her hand instinctively went to her side, where she usually kept her bow.

"Oh," she said when she saw who it was, "it's you… Shouldn't you still be at the restaurant?"

Dick Grayson leaned against the wall, his eyes surveying the mess surrounding Artemis.

"So should you."

Artemis didn't respond.

"Well… I just came by to see how you were doing. Zatanna told us what happened between you and Wally."

Artemis snorted.

"Did she? Well I'm fine. Absolutely peachy."

Dick raised his eyebrows and gestured to the broken picture frames.

Artemis blushed and shrugged.

"I don't really want them anymore."

"The pictures, sure… but why destroy the frames?"

She looked up to see Dick smirking at her. He thought this was all a joke.

_Of course he does, _said a voice in her head, _when was the last time Dick dated a woman because he liked her, and not because she was good in bed?_

Artemis was suddenly on her feet, though she didn't remember moving her legs.

"What do you want, Dick?"

He shrugged.

"Nothing. Like I said, I only wanted to see how you were doing."

"And I told you I was fine."

"That's more than your picture frames can say."

She clenched her fists and took a deep breath through her teeth.

Dick seemed to sense the danger and he shrugged off the doorframe, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine… I'll go. I was just worried."

Artemis huffed and crossed her arms as Dick turned and waved at her over his shoulder.

"Well… call me if you every want to talk."

Artemis was listening to his footsteps fade away when she was struck by a sudden idea.

"Wait-!"

She ran down the hall to find Dick waiting by the front door, wearing that infuriating smirk.

"I want to rejoin the team."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Come again?"

Artemis scowled at him.

"I want to rejoin the team… you know, come out of retirement!"

Dick leaned against the door, studying her.

"And this has nothing- not a single thing- to do with Wally?"

Artemis cringed at his name but recovered quickly and shrugged.

"I've been thinking about it for a while."

At this, Dick laughed.

"You've been retired for what, two weeks, and you already want back in?"

Artemis glared at him.

"If you won't take me back I'll go to Batman."

Dick grinned in an amused sort of way.

"No, no I'm all for it…. I just…. Don't you want to think about this?"

"I told you, I've already given it some thought."

Dick shook his head, still grinning.

"Fine, fine… I'll talk to the league and see what I can do."

And with his signature cackle, he slipped out of the door and into the night.

***~*11*11*~***

After Dick left, Artemis made herself a bed on the couch with clean sheets and new pillows.

Laying there in the dark, she strained to remember the last time she slept alone.

Sure, there were nights that Wally didn't come home- between midnight battles as Kid Flash, and all-nighters studying for finals- she had spent plenty of nights alone in bed…. But never before could she remember being this lonely.

The thought made her stomach clench and she sat up, punching her pillow into a more comfortable position, pretending that it was Wally's face.

***~*11*11*~***

The next morning it took Artemis a while to remember why she was on the couch, and why her stomach was in knots.

Then it all came flooding back to her and she groaned.

Had it really been less than 24 hours since Wally had called her?

She sat up rubbing her eyes and checked her messages to see a vivid red 2 blinking on her answering machine.

Groping through the darkness, her fingers hit the "play" button numbly and the automated woman's voice filled the room:

_You have two new messages. First new message:_

_ "Hi Artemis, it's Dinah. I heard about what happened with Wally, and I just wanted to let you know I'm here if you want to talk. Call me anytime; Ollie will give you my number."_

_ End of first message. To replay this message, press 1. To delete this message, press 2. To-_

Artemis jammed her finger on the "2" button, seething.

How _dare _Zatanna tell the league.

_Second new message:_

_ "Hey Artemis, it's Dick. I talked to Bats, and he said it was fine if you rejoined The Team. We have a mission briefing coming up sometime next week- I'll keep you posted on that. Call me if you have any questions… bye."_

Rolling onto her back, Artemis sighed, momentarily forgetting her anger.

Next week? What was she going to do until then?

. She found the answer in a bag of microwave popcorn and a pile of romantic comedies.

Sitting on the couch snuggled inside her cocoon of blankets, Artemis watched movie after movie, only getting up to use the bathroom and make more popcorn.

It was in the middle of _The Notebook _that the doorbell rang for the first time.

Artemis ignored it, snuggling deeper into her cocoon and turning up the volume.

She wasn't expecting anyone, so she assumed whoever was at the door was either lost or a solicitor, and she really had no patience to talk to anyone right now.

It was only when the person outside held down the doorbell that she threw off the blankets and ripped open the door, intending to give whoever it was a piece of her mind.

She was surprised and momentarily speechless, however, when she came face-to-face with Zatanna and M'Gann.

"See, Megan? I told you she was home."

"Hi," Artemis said grudgingly.

Zatanna said nothing, as she stepped past her into the house while M'Gann gave her a brief hug.

They made themselves at home on the sofa, pushing aside her pile of blankets and putting the movie on pause.

Artemis sat awkwardly in an armchair, watching them.

"What are you doing here?"

M'Gann opened her mouth to speak, but Zatanna cut her off.

"I talked to Dick. He said you were re-joining the team."

"Yeah. And?"

Zatanna and M'Gann exchanged looks.

"Don't you think that's a bit… reckless?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow but before she could speak M'Gann cut her off,

"What Zatanna means is… joining the team, so soon after… Wally… Well don't you think that, maybe, the team is kinda acting like your… rebound?"

At this, Artemis' eyebrows shot up and she glared at the two girls.

"My rebound? Are you serious? Me joining the team has nothing to do with what happened between me and Wally."

Zatanna crossed her arms.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

M'Gann shifted uncomfortably before leaning forward and resting her hand on Artemis' knee.

"Artemis… we know this hasn't been an easy week for you, but-"

Artemis abruptly stood up, her eyes narrowed and blazing.

"I think you should go."

Zatanna and M'Gann looked at each other.

"Artemis-"

"No, really. Black Canary already tried this whole heart to heart thing. I don't need it, I'm fine. Wally was just a guy."

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'm sure I'll see you around the cave sometime."

Soundlessly, Zatanna got up and swept out the door, M'Gann following suit but stopping on the threshold.

"Artemis… I know you think you're tough- and you are… But if you ever need to talk, well… I'm here for you."

She smiled timidly but Artemis only blinked, her expression cold.

"Thanks."

And she shut the door in her face.

***~*11*11*~***

Artemis felt a savage pleasure in depriving herself the comfort of confiding in her friends.

After all, she thought, they were Wally's friends, too- they'd probably tell him everything she said.

Stupid Wally.

Stupid, lying Wally.

Stupid lying… irresistible, sweet, funny…

She shook her head.

Stupid Artemis.

Stupid, Gullible, lovesick Artemis.

He's gone and he's never coming back… Just like every other man in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews! :D And sorry for not updating these past few days- I was away with no internet! I'll try to update daily from now on! :)_

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, the sound of someone knocking on her front door woke Artemis up.

Annoyed, she pulled her blankets over her head and yelled,

"Go away! I don't want any cookies!"

The knocking ceased for a moment, only to replaced by someone talking,

"I will only be a moment."

Kaldur.

Gritting her teeth, Artemis swung her feet over the edge of the couch and got up to answer the door.

He was standing outside, huddled against the cold, wearing his usual scarf and mittens. He stepped inside gratefully and smiled at Artemis.

"For a moment I was worried you were not going to let me in."

Artemis mumbled inaudibly as Kaldur took a seat on the couch.

"Did I wake you?"

Artemis shrugged.

"I should be up anyway… If I'm rejoining the team I should start working out again."

Kaldur's eyebrows drew together and he frowned slightly.

"I was hoping Nightwing was not telling the truth when he told us you were rejoining."

Artemis glared at him.

First Black Canary, then Zatanna and M'Gann- now Kaldur?!

She stood up suddenly and towered over him, seething.

"You know you're the fourth person to try and convince me not to join the team! I'm so sick of everyone thinking they know what's best for me! No one has been through this- no one knows what it's like!"

Her hands curled into fists and she was attempting to even her breathing when Kaldur spoke quietly,

"Forgive me, Artemis… But I believe I do."

Cold, sweeping regret settled in her stomach when she realized what she had said, and to whom.

"Kaldur… I forgot… I'm-"

"It is no matter. Strictly speaking I have not been through what you have, although, I believe I have been through worse."

Artemis went silent.

She hadn't heard Kaldur talk about Tula since she died.

"Artemis… after Tula… I was reckless. Garth was the smart one, he knew he needed to take time away from the team to grieve," he looked up at her, "I thought I was above that. I believed I could go about my everyday life and act as if nothing had happened."

A cold look crossed his face.

"I was wrong… I found myself taking unnecessary risks, putting not only my life, but the lives of my teammates at risk. It was a selfish act, staying on the team. I knew the missions would distract me from my grief, and so I continued with them. It wasn't until M'Gann nearly died that Superboy confronted me about my actions and I realized I had been thinking only of myself. He made me see sense. After that I took a short break- not that long after you and Wally left, in fact…. I returned to Atlantis and grieved alongside Garth and Tula's family. When I returned I was better, I had not necessarily moved on, but I considered myself healed."

He shifted in his seat so that he was leaning towards Artemis.

"Artemis I strictly advise against you rejoining the team. Although you deny it, I am sure it is your attempt to distract yourself from losing Wally."

Artemis opened her mouth to retort, but instantly lost all her steam.

He was right.

"You do not want to make the same mistakes I have made."

Artemis nodded numbly, avoiding meeting his gaze.

She heard him stand up and brush off his pants.

"I should leave. I told Aquaman I would be back soon. Please think about what I said."

Artemis nodded again.

"I will… and thank you, Kaldur… for telling me all that."

She looked up and he gave her a small smile.

"I believe it was for the best that you heard my experience first-hand."

Artemis returned his smile and watched as he replaced his mittens and scarf. With a small wave he walked out the door, and was gone.

An hour later, Artemis called Dick to tell him she wouldn't be rejoining the team.

_"Zatanna got through to you, then?"_

"No. Kaldur."

There was a brief silence on the end of the line.

_"Oh. Okay… well if you change your mind let me know. There will always be a spot on The Team for you."_

"Thanks, Dick."

She hung up and spent a few minutes staring at the phone in her palm.

_Now what?_

***~*11*11*~***

The days passed in blurs, and they formed into weeks, but still Artemis didn't leave the house.

No one had come to visit her since Kaldur, and although she had initially despised the attention, she found herself wishing for someone to talk to.

One night, after spending the day wrapped up in a blanket, she was jerked awake by the shrill and demanding sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

Even to herself, her voice sounded groggy and hoarse from misuse.

_"Hey, it's me,"_

Dick.

"_Listen… have you heard from Wally at all?"_

Artemis sat up immediately, sending her blankets flying.

"No."

Her voice was cold and it cut to the core.

_"Neither has anyone else. He's not answering his phone and no one has seen him since the day before we all went out to dinner."_

Artemis rubbed her eye with her palm.

"Listen, I'm sorry, Dick… but I'm not exactly Wally's keeper anymore."

_"No, Artemis I don't think you understand… no one has seen _or _heard from him in weeks."_

Fear suddenly gripped at Artemis' insides.

Was he hurt?

"Did you try his parents'?"

_"Yes… they actually called me. Said he was supposed to go to their house for dinner but never showed up, and hasn't been answering their calls, either."_

Artemis bit her lip.

Wally, not show up for a free dinner?

"Where are you?"

_"The Cave… can you zeta over? The rest of the team is here, too."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Not bothering to get dressed, Artemis threw on an old overcoat and snow boots and was as out the door in less than five minutes.

At the Cave, she walked in on the Team anxiously huddled in a circle, but the broke apart when she entered and she became acutely aware that she hadn't brushed her hair in weeks.

"Hi."

There was a blur of green and suddenly Artemis was being half-strangled by M'Gann. She patted her back awkwardly until she released her grip and leaned back, wiping tears from her eyes.

Artemis turned to Dick.

"Do we have any idea where he might be?"

Dick shook his head, his eyes glued to the holographic computer on his wristband.

"None… his transmitter seems to be jammed, I can't get a signal."

Artemis' stomach contracted with fear.

"What would cause it to be jammed?"

Dick shrugged, his eyes still cemented to the screen.

"A lot of things, he could be underground, it could be broken… or he could have turned it off."

"Yeah, that's something Wally would do."

Conner had spoken from behind her, making Artemis jump.

"So what do we do?"

Everyone looked at her except Dick, whose eyes were still staring intently on the screen. Conner and M'Gann exchanged a look while Kaldur stepped forward.

"The Team has a few leads… we'll keep you updated on our progress. Dick only thought it was wise to inform you of our current position."

Artemis glared at him.

"What do you mean _'the Team?' _I'm helping!"

Kaldur looked at her and sighed.

"Artemis… you do remember our conversation the other day?"

Artemis clenched her jaw.

"This is different."

"I do not-"

"Ah-ha!"

Dick's outburst caused everyone to jump and spin around.

He was frantically typing on his holographic computer, wearing a triumphal smile.

"What?"

"I've got his last coordinates… it seems that the last place he was before his transmitter went offline was… the grocery store in downtown Palo Alto."

Artemis groaned.

"I could have told you as much. That's where he went right before he…"

Her voice trailed off but no one seemed to notice because Dick was pulling something else up on the holographic computer.

"Here are the security tapes from the store… I just need to get to the correct date… yes! And we lost communications around three o'clock…"

He pulled up all the security footage from the grocery taken on the day Wally disappeared, and skipped to around three o'clock.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned the pictures, and he suddenly pointed to something.

"There! There he is!"

Everyone crowded around him.

"He's going inside... hold on, I need to switch cameras… okay… he's in the frozen section… who's that?"

A dark woman was walking up to him and Artemis clenched her fists.

"Can you hear what their saying?"

Dick scoffed.

"This is a security camera, Artemis."

She narrowed her eyes as the woman rested a hand on Wally's shoulder.

Her lips moved and Wally responded to this by moving robotically, placing his hand in his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He talked on it for a while before hanging up and handing it to the woman.

She smiled at him and took it. After glancing around she snapped it in half and stuffed it in her pocket.

Then she and Wally proceeded to abandon his cart and walk out of the store.

No one said anything.

Artemis' shock rendered her incapable of speech.

It was a while before Dick cleared his throat and rewound the footage.

"I'm going to see if I can identify her."

He zoomed in on the woman's face and Artemis squinted. There was something _familiar _about her…

"Nothing."

Dick's voice suggested that he had expected as much and Artemis turned to him,

"Where have I seen her before?"

"I know."

M'Gann's voice was cold, colder than Artemis had ever heard it.

"It looks like Queen Bee… except she's younger, much, much younger."

Artemis turned back to the surveillance footage.

M'Gann was right.

Give her a crown and the woman would be a 21 year old Queen Bee.

Dick turned around to face the Team.

"Suit up and meet back here in ten minutes. We're going to Bialya."


	4. Chapter 4

_There is a bit of violence in this chapter so be warned! _

**Chapter 4**

Artemis wasn't sure if Dick had intended for her to suit up as well, but he didn't say anything when she arrived back in the mission briefing room ten minutes later, wearing her costume and stringing her bow.

"Alright team here's the plan: we don't know if Bee's directly involved, but it's the best lead we've got so we're going to follow up on it. The last time the league's had any contact with her was a few months ago. She took refuge in an old temple in Bialya and hasn't been seen since. We're going to head to that temple and see if we can't find what she's hiding inside. Kaldur, M'Gann and Superboy- you're going to be on surveillance, Artemis and I are going to try to infiltrate the temple."

They all nodded.

"No radio- strictly mind link. Psimon's still in jail so we don't need to worry about him… any questions?"

No one said anything so a moment later Nightwing nodded.

"Alright. Let's go."

***~*11*11*~***

Despite the distance, the team was able to make it to Bialya in record time- thanks, of course, to the bioship.

When they approached the temple mentioned by Nightwing, M'Gann initiated camouflage mode and Artemis and Dick changed to stealth uniform.

"Remember: no radio. If something happens we'll let you know."

M'Gann nodded.

**Everyone online?**

** Yeah.**

** Yes.**

** Yup.**

** Uh-huh.**

They nodded at each other and a hole appeared in the middle of the Bioship.

Nightwing took a step forward and gracefully fell down. Artemis went to follow him, but M'Gann grabbed her arm,

**Artemis… be careful.**

** I always am, M'Gann.**

M'Gann let go and Artemis jumped, landing swiftly on her feet next to Nightwing.

He gestured for her to follow him, and together they disappeared into the night.

***~*11*11*~***

They found the entrance to the temple amidst a tangle of vines and trees.

Nightwing pulled the blanket of shrubbery back and Artemis kicked at the stone door.

It moved enough that she was able to wedge herself inside. Nightwing followed suit and pulled a flashlight from his utility belt.

He shone the beam of light on the walls and the floor.

Artemis gasped,

She thought they had entered a tunnel, but it turned out to be a staircase.

Nightwing took a few timid steps downward, turning back to Artemis and jerking his head as if to say, "follow me."

Artemis copied his footsteps and eventually they emerged in a small room with a fountain spewing water in the middle of it.

All was silent except for the trickle of water and their low breathing. Then-

"I was warned you might try and play hero."

They both jerked around, Artemis holding her bow at the ready, and Nightwing dropping the flashlight to reach for his eskrima sticks.

The girl from the surveillance videos walked out from the shadows and smiled cynically at them.

"Just the two of you? Or are there more waiting outside?"

**M'Gann! She's here! Initiate plan B!**

The girl smiled as if she could read her mind,

"Don't bother trying to contact the Martian. The walls here cut off all psychic links."

**M'Gann! Can you hear me?**

No response.

Artemis gripped her bow tighter and aimed the notched arrow at the girl's heart.

Anger like she had never known coursed through her body.

"Where's Queen Bee."

The girl raised an eyebrow, apparently indifferent at having an arrow aimed at her heart.

"How should I know?"

Artemis snarled,

"Don't give me that. I know what's going on!"

She felt Dick rest a hand on her shoulder, but she shook him off, taking slow steps towards the girl, still holding her bow steady.

"Do you?"

The girl's voice was cold and it sounded… amused.

"Yes, I do. You're using Queen Bee's mind control on Wally."

The girl laughed, throwing her head back and positively howling with laughter.

Artemis looked back at Dick, but his face had gone slack, the slits in his mask showed his eyes had gone wide and… admirable?

At this point, the girl had stopped laughing and was advancing towards Artemis.

"My mother isn't the only one with the ability to control the minds of men."

She smiled as Artemis' grip on her bow faltered.

"Your… your mother?"

The girl grinned.

"Nightwing… do me a favor and unarm little miss bow and arrow, will you?"

Before she could register anything beyond her shock, something thumped Artemis hard on the head, causing white lights to obstruct her vision.

She stumbled, her grip still firm on her bow, but the blow had caused her to release the arrow. It soared across the room and embedded itself in the wall.

Before she could gather herself, Artemis was punched swiftly in the stomach, sending her crouching on the floor. From there, her bow was ripped from her hands and she looked up in time to see Nightwing delivering it to the girl.

She smiled at him and Nightwing- bowed?

Gasping, Artemis glared at the girl with upmost loathing.

"Who- are- you?"  
Nonchalantly admiring Artemis' bow, the girl didn't answer at first.

"Like I said… I am Queen Bee's daughter, but you can call me Wasp."

The pain in her abdomen was starting to subside, but her head was still pounding as she struggled to her feet.

"And what do you want with Wally?"

Wasp turned to face Artemis, wearing a mild look of surprise,

"That is none of your concern."

Artremis was about to respond when she cut her off,

"So what do I do with you? I could kill you, of course. But I don't want to get myself too dirty… Nightwing, could you do it for me?"

Again, Nightwing bowed at her before turning his strangely blank eyes on Artemis, who felt her stomach clench.

Sure, she's spawned with Dick before- but she's always harbored a suspicion that he'd been holding back- because what chance did she really have against the Batman's prodigy?

_Well, _she thought sourly, _I guess I'm about to find out._

Nighwing stalked towards her, and Artemis struggled to ignore the pounding in her head and the bruises she could feel forming on her stomach.

His first punch was sloppy; Artemis was able to dodge it easily.

His next made contact with her chin, sending her stumbling back.

**M'Gann! **

Nighwing kicked out, his foot colliding with Artemis' side.

**M'Gann if you can hear me I need serious help!**

Artemis crumpled to the floor, struggling to get up before Nightwing could kick her while she was down.

Too late.

His foot struck her jaw, and for a few seconds she saw stars.

"Nighwing! Nightwing stop!"

He went on as if he couldn't hear her, pulling his leg back to kick again.

Artemis rolled on the floor, avoiding Nightwing's boot by inches.

She jumped to her feet, stumbling slightly as all the blood rushed to her head.

Nightwing came charging at her, but Artemis was able to block his hit with her arm.

"Nightwing stop it! It's me! It's Artemis!"

He pulled his arm back again, and Artemis heard the crunch before she felt the pain as his fist collided with her nose.

She screamed and lashed out, sending a poor punch to his face.

He grabbed her wrist and twisted it around, so that he held it firmly against her back. With his other hand he pulled on her hair, forcing her onto her knees.

Wasp walked forward and smiled down at her, an evil leer, and Artemis glared back. From behind her, Nightwing spoke:

"Should I finish her?"

Wasp continued to look down at Artemis before shaking her head,

"No, no, this doesn't seem right… Oh! I know!"

She turned and spoke into the shadowy corner she had originally emerged from.

"Kid Flash, could you join me, please?"

Artemis blinked and when she reopened her eyes, Wally was standing beside Wasp, wearing the same slack expression as Nightwing.

_A/N: I know Artemis might seem a little OOC here, but she has been retired for a while so she is a bit rusty. Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll be sure to update tomorrow :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A bit of violence in this chapter, too- fair warning! Sorry for updating so late! Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter 5**

"Wally!"

Artemis had never heard her voice sound so desperate, and she struggled against Nightwing's hold, spitting blood out of her mouth,

"Wally you're all right!"

He didn't look at her- in fact, he made no reaction to suggest he had even heard what she said.

Wasp laughed.

"Don't waste your breath. He only has eyes for me."

Artemis watched in horror as Wasp caressed Wally's cheek.

She leaned in and whispered something in his ear, planting a kiss on his temple when she stopped speaking.

Wally smiled lovingly at her before disappearing a in a blur of red.

Artemis blinked and the hold on her hair and wrist disappeared, replaced immediately with a pound on the back of her head.

Artemis fell forward, onto her hands and knees- her vision having gone black for a few seconds.

When it cleared, she saw Wally towering over her, a scowl twisting his lips.

She looked down when she heard Wasp's heels clipping the stone floor, and soon her feet came into view.

Artemis looked up again and saw Wasp resting her chin on Wally's shoulder.

She met Artemis' gaze and turned her head to whisper in Wally's ear,

"Finish her."

She slipped a knife into his hand and Artemis gulped.

"Wally, no… Wally it's me!"

Her words had no effect, as he continued to stalk forward, raising the knife.

A million different scenarios flooded Artemis' mind, all of them revolved around getting the knife from Wally and using it against him.

Then she realized something.

Even if, by some miracle, she managed to disarm him, she would never be able to hurt him.

She slumped her shoulders.

This was it.

"Wally…"

His footsteps faltered and Artemis looked up.

Wally had stopped walking and was shaking his head, blinking rapidly.

"Wally?"

"Wha…?"

His voice sounded confused, like it was thick with sleep, and Artemis felt a flutter of hope,

"Wally! Wally it's me- it's Artemis, please- please don't do this!"

"I said… finish her!"

Wally blinked again, seemingly more confused than before. He glanced at Artemis, then at Wasp, before looking at Artemis again and dropping the knife.

"Artemis… I… I don't…."

"Wally!"

Artemis sprang up, ignoring the stabs of pain throughout her body, and wound her arms around his neck, settling her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"Babe- what's going on… why am I- why are you..?"

"No!"

Wasp voice rang with rage and Artemis and Wally sprang apart.

"Nightwing! Kill them! Kill them both!"

"Nightwi…? Oh shit."

Wally pushed Artemis behind him, spreading his arms to defend her.

"Wally it's no good, we can't fight him! The rest of the team is in the bioship just outside. If we can get to them we can-"

"Enough said, babe."

A second later, Wally was holding Artemis in his arms, and they were running back up the staircase and out of the temple.

As soon as they were free of the walls, everyone's thoughts flooded into her mind,

**Artemis! Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you but the mental link was down and I-**

** Listen to me! Queen Bee has a daughter, she's been controlling Wally and she's controlling Dick now! We need to help him!**

**We're on our way!**

** NO! Superboy- Kaldur- **Artemis looked up at Wally, **Wally- you need to stay out here. She can turn you against us- it needs to be just me and M'Gann.**

** Copy that; I'm on my way.**

Wally gently placed Artemis down and cradled her face between his palms.

"Be careful."

Artemis smiled at him as M'Gann descended from the bioship.

"Ready, Artemis?"

"Ready."

They both nodded at Wally before disappearing back into the temple.

Artemis led the way down the winding staircase, and when they emerged in the room with the fountain it appeared to be deserted.

Artemis saw her bow and arrows lying where she last saw Wasp, and she slowly edged towards them as M'Gann surveyed the rest of the room.

"Artemis… I don't think anyone's here."

Artemis slung her bag of arrows on her back and stood up. Her eyes fell to the shadowy corner where Wasp had hidden Wally.

Picking up Dick's discarded flashlight, she carefully made her way over with M'Gann in her wake.

Shining the flashlight in the corner, she cursed.

It was a door.

Kicking it open, it revealed another staircase, and Artemis wasted no time running down it.

When they could see the light at the end of the tunnel, M'Gann suddenly froze,

"My telepathy! It works again! Artemis- she's still here! But she's running... and Dick… oh no…"

Together, they jumped the last few steps of the staircase and were immediately bombarded with a burst of wind.

Shielding her eyes, Artemis looked up and saw Wasp taking off in a helicopter.

"We have to get her!"

She notched an arrow, but lowered her bow when she noticed M'Gann had ran off.

Looking around for her, she found her leaning over a slumped body.

"Dick!"

Artemis hesitated.

If she went to help Dick, Wasp would get away.

But if she went after Wasp, Dick could…

With one last glare at Wasp, Artemis sprinted to M'Gann's side.

"What's wrong?!"

M'Gann moved her hands and Artemis gasped.

The handle of the knife Wally threatened Artemis with was sticking out of Dick's side.

Blood covered M'Gann's hands as she scrambled to clot the bleeding.

"Artemis put your hand here and apply pressure-"

**Team- Nightwing's down. Bring the bioship to the other side of the temple.**

** Copy that, M'Gann, we're on our way.**

"Artemis- more pressure."

The blood was warm and wet between Artemis' fingers as she attempted to stop the bleeding. Wounds had never bothered her before, and compared to some of the other injuries she's seen, Dick's stab wound was nothing more than a paper cut.

She heard the bioship arrive, but continued to concentrate on Dick until Kaldur kneeled down beside her and instructed her to move her hands.

When she did, Kaldur took charge, wrapping gauze around it and applying pressure.

Artemis slid back, breathing deeply and trying to wipe the blood off her hands.

"Artemis…?"

She turned around.

Wally was standing hesitantly in the threshold of the bioship, biting his lip.

"What?"

The word came out harsh and Artemis flinched.

She knew Wally had no control over his actions, that it was all Wasp's fault- but Wasp was gone, and Artemis had a whole month's worth of anger and sadness that she had to take out on someone.

"Babe can we just talk? I don't-"

"Not now."

Kaldur's voice was hard, and they both looked at him.

M'Gann was levitating Dick into the bioship; he was pale and blood was everywhere.

"Our main priority right now is to get Nightwing back to the cave. Once that is done you are free to do whatever you wish, but right now I need your help."

Artemis nodded, and Wally did too, a bit more hesitantly.

"All right, then. Let's go."


End file.
